hellgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Affix List
Accuracy -- Refined - +2-5 Accuracy Eagle's - +6-8 Accuracy Falcon's - +12-15 Accuracy Zephyr's - +19-20 Accuracy Strength Burly - +4-5 Strength Hound's - +8-10 Strength Tiger's - +13 Strength Lionheart - +20 Strength Stamina Mammoth's - +4 Stamina Titan's - +8-10 Stamina Juggernaut's - +13-15 Stamina Leviathan's - +20 Stamina Willpower Clever - +2-4 Willpower Friar's - +7-9 Willpower Bishop's - +12-13 Willpower Archbishop's - +17 Willpower All Attributes Bold - All Attributes +3-5 Courageous - All Attributes +6-10 Fearless - All Attributes +11-15 ** The above properties can appear as Normal, Rare, and Legendary modifiers. The only apparent difference amongst them appears to be the required iLvl for the modifier to appear. Hit Points Healthy - +7-20 Hit Points Bountiful - +23-38 Hit Points Robust - +54-60 Hit Points Vigorous - +73 Hit Points Power Points Energizing - +7-9 Power Points Invigorating - +17-19 Power Points Supercharged - +29 Power Points ** Similar to the +Stat properties, these can appear as a mixture of Normal, Rare, and Legendary. Higher rarity increases the amount of points relative to the iLvl. Ie: Normal iLvl 20 Healthy value < Rare iLvl 20 Healthy value. Luck Lucky- +32 Luck Fortunate - +45-50 Luck Prosperous - +60-65 Luck Hit Point Bonus % Sustaining - +5% Hit Points Restorative - +8-11% Hit Points Bracing - +13-14% Hit Points Health Regen Healing - Health Regen 14-21/Min Mendicant - Health Regen 31/Min Panacea - Health Regen 34-73/Min Power Regen Recharging - Power Regen 12-16/Min Reviving - Power Regen 23-25/Min Ameliorating - Power Regen 31-54/Min ** These numbers may be slightly off as Patch 0.1 claimed to have retuned the mechanics of Heath and Power Regen and some of this data was gathered during Patch 0. Proc abilities Shrapnel - Crippling, Enervating , Debilitating Rebounder Bolts - Bouncing, Reflecting , Ricochet Exploding Spikes - Blasting, Exploding , Eruptive Fire Nova - Explosive, Charring , Searing Electric Discharge - Thundering, Striking , Bolting Charged Bolts - Charged, Storm , Tempest Spectral Nova - Tempering, Diminishing , Weakening Toxic Nova - Viperous, Virulent , Venomous ** These Proc properties can come in 4 flavors - "on Attack" (while swinging/shooting), "on Hit", "on Kill", and "when Hit". I've been told that Nova effects originate on the target whereas non-Nova abilities originate on the player triggering them (though "when Hit" is always player centered, due to the nature of the effect, I believe), though I've only had limited testing experience with them. *** You can find all 4 flavors of Procs for all the different elements/abilities. Defensive Procs Barbed - Minor Physical Thorns Asperous - Moderate Physical Thorns Thorned - Major Physical Thorns Fevered - Minor Fire Thorns Febrile - Moderate Fire Thorns Pyretic - Major Fire Thorns Powered - Minor Electrical Thorns Electrostatic - Moderate Electrical Thorns Energized - Major Electrical Thorns Ethereal - Minor Spectral Thorns Empyrean - Moderate Spectral Thorns Celestial - Major Spectral Thorns Rotted - Minor Toxic Thorns Decomposing - Moderate Toxic Thorns Corroded - Major Toxic Thorns Defenses Primal - Minor All Defenses Chromatic - Moderate All Defenses Kaleidoscopic - Major All Defenses Stabilizing - Minor Stun Defense Braced - Moderate Stun Defense Steadied - Major Stun Defense Extinguishing - Minor Ignite Defense Dousing - Moderate Ignite Defense Stifling - Major Ignite Defense Resistant - Minor Shock Defense Shielded - Moderate Shock Defense Grounded - Major Shock Defense Synchronized - Minor Phase Defense Harmonic - Moderate Phase Defense Concordant - Major Phase Defense Vaccinating - Minor Poison Defense Immunizing - Moderate Poison Defense Inoculating - Major Poison Defense ** Numbers are highly affect by iLvl. Normal appears to be on par with 10x iLvl while Rare and Legendary seem to employ values close to 20x iLvl. Armor Value and Shields Statuesque - +3-5% Total Armor Value Monolithic - +7-8% Total Armor Value Colossal - +10% Total Armor Value ** Seems to be a Legendary only property. Guarded - +9-17 Armor Protected - +16-19 Armor Solid - +13 Armor Resolute - +42 Armor Secure - +37-45 Armor Impregnable - +50-100 Armor Buffering - +6-16 Shields Barricading - +17-30 Shields Assimilating - +27-44 Shields Redirecting - +20-45 Shields Ablative - +50-100 Shields Elemental Damage and Attack Strength Hammering - ?% Physical Damage Bashing - +15-17% Physical Damage Pummeling - +20-21% Physical Damage Forceful - +Minor Stun Attack Strength Compelling - +Moderate Stun Attack Strength Roundhouse - +Major Stun Attack Strength Kindled - +11% Fire Damage Inflamed - +15% Fire Damage Volcanic - +21% Fire Damage Burning - +Minor Ignite Attack Strength Igniting - +Moderate Ignite Attack Strength Combustible - +Major Ignite Attack Strength Juiced - +??% Electrical Damage Galvanized - +15% Electrical Damage Volted - +21% Electrical Damage Stunning - +Minor Shock Attack Strength Dazing - +Moderate Shock Attack Strength Staggering - +Major Shock Attack Strength Eerie - +11-12% Spectral Damage Lucent - +17% Spectral Damage Radiant - +20% Spectral Damage Spirited - +Minor Phase Attack Strength Hallowed - +Moderate Phase Attack Strength Consecrated - +Major Phase Attack Strength Sickening - +11% Toxic Damage Loathsome - +17% Toxic Damage Tainted - +21% Toxic Damage Contaminated - +Minor Poison Attack Strength Polluted - +Moderate Poison Attack Strength Radiated - +Major Poison Attack Strength ** Attack strengths are also iLvl weighted. Nonspecific Damage and Criticals Fouled - +19% Damage Blackened - +20% Damage Blessed - +18-20% Damage Sacred - +22-24% Damage Divine - +26% Damage Vindicator's - +1% Critical Chance Bonus Punisher's - +3-4% Critical Chance Bonus Avenger's - +5-6% Critical Chance Bonus Crusher - +57% Critical Damage Bonus Compensated - +64-65% Critical Damage Bonus Vanquisher - +86-87% Critical Damage Bonus Regulated - +92-101% Critical Damage Bonus Annihilator - +105-113% Critical Damage Bonus Harmonized - +121-135% Critical Damage Bonus Shield Interaction Disrupting - +51-57% Shield Overload Subverting - +83% Shield Overload Demolishing - +91-99% Shield Overload Perforating - 39% Shield Penetration Piercing - 49-53% Shield Penetration Penetrating - +65-66% Shield Penetration Anti Creature type Modifiers Type = Beast, Necro, Demon, Spectral Type Seeker's - +24-28% Damage vs Type Type Tracker's - +36-41% Damage vs Type Type Hunter's - +48-54% Damage vs Type Typeblight - +61-70% Critical Chance Multiplier vs Type Typescourge - +97-104% Critical Chance Multiplier vs Type Typebane - +121-131% Critical Chance Multiplier vs Type Type Lasher's - +128% Critical Damage Bonus vs Type Type Mauler's - +205-208% Critical Damage Bonus vs Type Type Slayer's - +242-263% Critical Damage Bonus vs Type Misc Weapon Efficiency/Effectiveness Properties Aligned - +7% Range Ranged - +9% Range Telescopic - +12-13% Range Extracircumferential - +10% Splash Damage Radius Supercircumferential - +15% Splash Damge Radius Megacircumferential - +20% Splash Damage Radius Steady - Energy Consumption -4-7 Consistent - Energy Consumption -9-10 Faultless - Energy Consumption -13 Minion Buffs Agreeable - +15% Minion Health Commodious - +20-27% Minion Health Beneficial - +33-36% Minion Health Bracing - +24% Minion Armor Reinforcing - +36-43% Minion Armor Buttressing - +45-49% Minion Armor Acerbic - +20% Minion Damage Slashing - +18-25% Minion Damage Scathing - +19-30% Minion Damage General Skill Properties Stretching - +5% buff skill duration Spanning - +8-9% buff skill duration Enduring - +12% buff skill duration Continuing - +4-7% boost skill duration Prolonging - +8% boost skill duration Persisting - +14% boost skill duration Afflicted - +7% curse skill duration Grevious - +?% curse skill duration Woeful - +14% curse skill duration Movement and Speed Agile - +5% Movement Speed Spry - +8-10% Movement Speed Nimble - +12-14% Movement Speed Quicksilver - +16-18% Movement Speed Class Skill Properties Smithed - +11% Combat skill damage Gunsmithed - +15% Combat skill damage Sighted - +20-22% Combat skill damage Sparing - -10% Tactical skill power cost Efficient - -12-14% Tactical skill power cost Spartan - -16-17% Tactical skill power cost Triggered - +??% Tactical skill use rate Quickdrawn - +12-13% Tactical skill use rate Snapshot - +??% Tactical skill use rate ????? - -??% Evocation skill power cost Rapacious - -12% Evocation skill power cost Expeditious - -16% Evocation skill power cost Augmented - +11% Evocation skill damage Increscent - +17% Evocation skill damage ????? - +??% Evocation skill damage Accelerated - +11% Evocation skill use rate Ardent - +14% Evocation skill use rate ????? - +??% Evocation skill use rate Moderate - -9% Swordsmanship skill power cost Practical - -13% Swordsmanship skill power cost Miserly - -17% Swordsmanship skill power cost Sharp - +??% Swordsmanship skill damage Sharper - +17% Swordsmanship skill damage Sharpened - +??% Swordsmanship skill damage Glorified - +10% Swordsmanship skill use rate Exalted - +12% Swordsmanship skill use rate Zealous - +14% Swordsmanship skill use rate + All Skills Properties Gladiator's - +1 all Blademaster Skills Hero's - +1 all Guardian skills Skirmisher's - +1 all Marksman skills Pioneer's - +1 all Engineer skills Theurgist's - +1 all Evoker skills Bringer's - +1 all Summoner skills ** Legendary only properties + Specific Skills Properties Skillful - 1 Rank of Random Skill Proficient - 2 Ranks of Random Skill Masterful - 3 Ranks of Random Skill Able - 1 Rank of Random Skill ** Able seems to be intended for either higher level skills or lower iLvl items, though it doesn't seem to be functioning precisely in either of those matters, especially since Skillful seems capable of granting high level skills even on lower iLvl items. Presently Unsorted Stabilized - +18% Critical Chance Multiplier Equalized - +22% Critical Chance Multiplier Marksman's - +44% Weapon Accuracy Veracious - Weapon Accuracy Degradation -40 Linear Accelerated - Increases Missle Speed by 49% Railed - Increases Missile Speed by 72% Swift - +2 Sprint Fawke's - +Minor Ignite Attack Strength (Armor Property) ** As others have pointed out, Fawke's is still an existing property, even after the end of the event.